


Search Party

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugitives on the run cause all manner of conflicts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search Party

**Author's Note:**

> for the White Collar 100 prompt #123 - party

Really Peter?

Zip it, Neal.

Deviled ham at a time like this?

Familiar smells draw escapees in.

No wonder he ran.

Want to go back in the van?

Zipping it.

What are you doing?

It's almost dark. 

Flashlights will scare him off.

No, your bag of pink slime will.

Go help on the other side of the park.

Fine, Moz has night vision goggles.

He's here! Peter, Neal!

Jones! Where was he?

Running from your side of the park. Sneezing like crazy. Seemed desperate.

At least you're not shut in the van with it, Satchmo.

Neal. Get in the car.


End file.
